In broadcasting, content providers, such as radio and television channels, playout media content from the broadcaster into broadcast networks that deliver the content to an audience. The networks can consist of terrestrial transmitters for analog or digital radio and TV, cable networks, IPTV as well as satellites. As one example, a broadcast automation system can ingest material from a satellite or line feed source and then time-shift that material based on a playlist or schedule. The resulting playlist is “loaded” into the appropriate channel of the broadcast automation system in advance of the transmission time. Various processes can cooperate to ensure the content is available on the correct servers for playout at the scheduled time. This can involve making advanced requests to move material from deep storage, such as tape archives or FTP clusters, to broadcast video servers.